


Spooky scary skeletons?...more like monsters

by BorkoBear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Creepy, Gay Character, Gore but not that bad- yet, How Do I Tag, In a weird way some fluff, M/M, Monsters, Takes place in a spOoky place, They are all kids, We are all Irrelevant., based on a weird dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkoBear/pseuds/BorkoBear
Summary: 3 kids, all different story's  and backgrounds, How do they end up meeting each other? Why in a scary mansion with monsters roaming around every corner of course!Jermey - Hes gay, A little girly- and scared of blood.Sia - a tomboy who's an orphan, besides her twin sister & baby brotherBorko - Shes a pretty girl, but mostly is silly all the time. Shes literally scared of anythingWhen faced with danger will these kids survive? Will they ever see the outside of this hell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream i had so when i woke up i was like "I NEED TO WRITE THIS!" also i suck at writing, and writing gore so criticism is welcomed.

                            

* * *

 

Jeremy’s POV.

Why was it so dark? Ugh, my head feels like someone was just pounding on it. Looking around, it was pitch black, was I in a building or outside? “H-hello? Anyone?” I waited, but no one answered but the _drip drops_ of the water from the ceiling. I wobbly got up, noticing that I had so many cuts and bruises on both of my legs. I searched my pockets in my shorts but all I found were wrappers of the gum that I had and- ugh some cookie crumbs. The one time I need a flashlight I don’t have it. I wiped my hand on my shirt, then began walking around slowly. Now that I think about it, I could hear some eerie moans. It was really creeping me out, so I walked the opposite direction of the noise. Okay, think Jeremy! What were you doing before you got in this weird creepy place. I tried thinking, but it’s just so blurry and my heads still feels like its pounding. I put my hands out and just walked around in the dark like that. I found this door knob then grabbed it. I pulled and twisted, but this damn thing just wouldn’t budge! After what seemed like an hour I gave up and just walked away. Almost as soon as I walked away the door opened. Today must really not be my day. I sighed and pulled the door out more so I could walk inside 

              Almost Immediately I was hit with the most horrible smell. It smelled like something rotten, almost like an rotten corpse- “Eeep!” I tripped over something, but what? I put a hand over my nose as the smell was unbearable. I put my free hand out and spun around. I felt something, I felt it up. Oh god was this a body?! I flew back and reopened one of the cuts on my leg. “W-why is there a dead body? Am I dreaming? No this is too-ow my leg….” I sniffed and coughed, removing my hand on my nose and placing both of them on the cut that was bleeding. I almost felt like crying, seeing blood, or even feeling it creeps me out. I started feeling dizzy, the room spinning in circles. “ugh…” I grabbed onto my leg tighter, just before passing out.

Sia’s POV.

 Run, RUN! Whatever this thing that’s chasing me is, it WONT give up! Left, left, RIGHT! I can hear it growling, getting faster every second. Finally, there’s a room, okay Sia, run in the- crap! Why do I always trip over things while-. I started screaming as I felt the monster bite into my arm. “Get off!” I fell on the floor struggling, I could feel its teeth tear more into my skin, I was bleeding so much. “Take this!” I kicked its body, it groaned but still didn’t let go. It was so skinny, I thought I heard a crack, maybe I broke one of its ribs. I didn’t notice but I had started crying, my stupid long hair getting in my face and sticking to it. I kicked it again, until it finally let go. I’m going to guess it pasted out. I pulled back my arm. 4 big teeth marks were on it, and it was still bleeding. I undid the bandana around my neck and tied it around my arm. I’ve watched enough of the walking dead to know what to do. Hopefully I either die of blood loss, or an infection and not by getting eaten. I sighed and looked down at the monsters’ body. It looked almost like a naked body but very dirty and with a dark skin color. Its hair was black and all tangled and all over the place. Its hand had so many claws, not only on its hand but also on its arm. Its mouth looked somewhat like a snout, with dog like teeth- oh god its breathing still! I’m NOT going to stick around the when it wakes up.


	2. Who the hell is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sia finally meets up with jermey the wimp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo i love writing for this story, yes im working on another chapter for the eddsworld weird fic thing. Up next is gonna be tomtord UwU

Sia’s POV.

 

Walking in the dark actually isn’t that hard. I mean at this point my eyes have adjusted to the darkness so it’s really nothing. There was an already door open over here, maybe I can hide in here. I hesitantly walked inside, why did it smell like absolute crap in here. Looking around the room, there were 2 bodies. I crouched, then noticed that the- I’m guessing the dead body was one of those monster things. The other body looked like…a kid?! “Finally! Another real life human being!” He or she seemed to stir at my voice. I crawled over to the kid and poked them. “Hey, you alive?”

Jeremy’s POV.

I jolted awake. Then saw this girl poking me. “H-hey, stop poking me!” She rolled her eyes. “Just keep your voice down, hey did you take down this monster?” she pointed at the body I tripped over. I shook my head. “I just wandered in here…then passed out because of the blood...” She chuckled at that. “You’re the wimpiest boy I’ll probably ever meet in my lifetime.” How dare she say that!

“Humph! Sorry that I’m not used to seeing my own blood” I scooted away from her. “But what do you mean monster?” She looked pretty shocked at that. “You mean you don’t know? How’d you even end up here?” I paused for a moment looking down at the floor. “I-I don’t know to be honest, I just woke up here- Hey my headaches gone! But yeah, every time I tried to think about before I got here, my head would just start pounding” I looked down at my leg. I sighed, phew, I’m not bleeding anymore.

 She looked around, then got up and closed the door. “shhh” now that freaked me out. Why would she say that? Whatever the reason, I still shut my mouth. She mentioned something about monsters right? This must be a nightmare with my imagination. Maybe I’m lucid dreaming?! Yeah that must be it! No matter how hard I tried though, nothing worked. Is this real?....


	3. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say sia and jeremy bond a bit- and meet borko!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just like posting my original stories here so dont mind me lol

  

#  Sia's P.O.V.

This kid looks like he’s gonna start having a full blown panic attack. My sister was not kidding when she said I was not good at starting conversations. Heh, maybe I am socially awkward. Fine, I’ll lighten up the mood a bit. Whispering as quietly I can, I told him my name. He gave me this kind of confused look. He also whispered back. “Your name is just Sia?” I sighed, “No its actually Sierra, but that name is too girly for me. If it wasn’t obvious, I’m a tomboy” He nodded his head. For a while it was us just quietly whispering to each other some things about ourselves. Turns out he’s gay, which isn’t that big of a surprise to me. 

He told me his name and I told him that I’m and orphan, and that’s about it. I’m not very social to people I just meet. 

We both shut up when we heard growling though, I almost immediately get shivers up my spine. It’s such a weird odd feeling. I thought I heard Jeremy whimper or something. Oh god he’s such a little wimp. I slowly stand up, I’m going to try and kill this thing for good, this time it won’t get back up. I put a smirk on my face, not that he could see it.

I creak the door open slowly, then crouch down and try to sneak up on it. “w-what are you-“ I instantly whipped around and gave Jeremy the most dirty glare I could do. If looks could kill, Jeremy would probably be on the floor on the verge of dying. I resume my sneak attack on the monster, it’s just standing there, odd.

I was about within 2 meters of it when it turned around, with a smirk on it’s face, not to mention that it was drooling. Was it waiting for me?! Then out of the blue, “Coming…..Back….For more?!” Then it started to laugh like a hyena.

I instantly stood up and ran towards the door, the monster getting on all 4’s running towards me. I managed to close the door just in time, I was breathing so hard, I thought my heart was just going to leap out at any moment. I look back at jeremy. “Get up and get ready to run it was a trap!” He stood up and ran over to my side. The damn monster was already using it’s weird claws to tear through the door. Okay calm down, breath in and out Sia. Okay this isn’t working at all. My eyes were getting wider, am I having a panic attack?! Oh god! I could see it’s face now, just grinning at me. Is this how I die?...Honestly I was planning to live a little longer than 14. 

No! I can- I can’t. I let go of the door and slump down on the floor. Grabbing my head and crying, I just can’t escape the fact that I’m a weak little girl.

#  Jeremy's P.O.V.

Okay- wait why is she freezing up? I can’t just let this thing- monster inside. “Sia look! We can do this! You need to get up!” You could tell how scared i was just from my voice. She looked up at me, still pouring out tears. “Come on Sia!” She obviously wasn’t going to be doing anything. I gulped, The picked her up from her under arms. Neither of us are going to die today, and not tomorrow. The door was almost completely torn by now. Now that Sia was up now, she had stopped crying and hugged herself. I took one of her hands and looked her in the eye. “We are not going to die, now come on!” 

I opened up the door and immediately started running, dragging sia with me. It’s actually not that hard running in the dark,but with a monster right on our tail, it’s very nerve racking. This place had absolutely no light! I looked back for a moment, and Sia looked like she was back with me! She started to run faster, catching up to me. Eventually it got to the point where she had started to drag me. Boy could I feel the adrenaline in my veins! Sia is so cool, even if she did freeze up she pulled through!

#  Sia’s P.O.V. 

Alright snap out of it girl! This is a life or death situation! Do you wanna die? No! So get off your feet and run! Glad to know i just needed a little pep talk to myself. I smirked and looked back at Jeremy, he nodded his head and smiled too. If it wasn’t for his courage, we would probably both be dead right now. I looked back in front of us and squinted, I could see light! There was light! I started to run faster, the adrenaline finally getting to me. I didn’t realize it at the time but the monster wasn’t chasing us anymore. He was just standing there and smirking.

“We can make it Jeremy!” “Yeah! We can make it out of this hell hole!” As we got closer, There was another person or thing standing there?....I don't know but it seemed to have some sort of- “Hoi!~” I looked up and down at this, creature. It looked like a regular human girl except for the fact that it had bear ears and a bunny tail? I let go of Jeremy’s arm and put my guard up. “Are you another one of those things!?” Jeremy gave me confused look. He had to know you couldn’t trust people or- whatever this thing is. “Oh no no! I was sent by the creator of this place! Think of me as a uhm...fairy godmother! Or a tinkerbell.” Her voice was so, high pitched. “Wait- what do you mean creator? Tinkerbell is pretty small and your the size of us- i have so many” “Aww your so cuuute!” Jeremy went over and started hugging her. “I would answer your questions but thats classified information. As for my size, i could turn to travel size if you would like” She tilted her head a bit. Jeremy hugged her tighter. “Aww, so you would like be able to fit in my shirt pocket?” She looked over at him, “Yup!~”

  
  



End file.
